justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:YoSoyAri/YoSoyAri's Challenge - EP10: "Romantic Couples"
Hi, challengers! Welcome to a new episode; about Romantic Couples <3 ''' '''Have fun & good luck! ' '''This is the tenth episode of '''YoSoyAri's Challenge - Season 1'. In your creations, I need your creativity and effort for excellent points; and the punctuality is very important, I don't want delays. In the poll, all the users can vote for your favorite challenger. Your creations must be sent in my e-mail: justaridance@gmail.com '''(only for challengers) '''Good luck! ''' Cristobal Avatar.png Emma Avatar.png Heyppls Avatar.png OZCAR Avatar.png Challenge 1' #'You must create a square about a romantic couple. NOTE: Not is necessary a song for the square. *If you do an avatar (+3 points) *If you do a gameplay (+5 points) NOTE 2: Double elimination, so...the nervous are normal. '''Challenge 2 #You must create a re-make of your favorite duet in the Just Dance '''main series (1 - 2017). *The colors are optional. *If you do a re-make avatar (+3 points) Results 1ST CHALLENGE '''1st Place (Cristóbal) - You make an amazing square, looks like a romantic teen couple, the avatar looks amazing & the gameplay looks very professional. Total: 10 + 3 + 5 = 18/18 2nd Place (Heyppls) - I love the square, but looks some "blurry", the avatar looks good, and the gameplay...is ok, I like it. Total: 8.6 + 3 + 5 = 16.6/18 3rd Place (Emma) - The square looks some "blurry" too & the avatar looks like the coach, but the hair not is exactly the same. 8 + 3 = 11 4th Place (OZCAR) - You didn't do the challenge, so... Total: 0 2ND CHALLENGE 1st Place (Heyppls & Emma) - (Both) The square looks some simple...but looks very cool. The avatar looks simple, but is good. Total: 8.8 + 3 = 11.8 2nd Place (Cristóbal) - Your square looks like the original, but the way of the square looks cool. The avatar not have the best quality, but is good. Total: 8.6 + 3 = 11.6 3rd Place (OZCAR) - You didn't do the challenge, so... Total: 0 Total Cristóbal - 18 + 11.6 + 4 (punctuality) = 33.6 Emma - 11 + 11.8 + 3 (punctuality) = 25.8 Heyppls - 16.6 + 11.8 + 2 (punctuality) = 30.4 OZCAR - 0 + 0 + 1 (punctuality) = 1 ELIMINATION Sorry, Emma. You are eliminated, you have done excellent challenges, but in this point you must be eliminated :( Sorry, OZCAR. You are eliminated, your challenges were amazing, the most loved, but in this point you didn't do the challenge and you must be eliminated :( EPISODE 11 LAST EPISODE... In this point is more special, CRISTOBAL & HEYPPLS are the finalists. Who is the YoSoyAri's Challenge winner? Who is the most loved? '1st Challenge' *You must make a logo of this episode with Just Dance fanmade coaches. *If you put avatars (+3) '2nd Challenge' *You must make a letter of your opponent. With gratitudes, respects, etc. *If you put the avatar of your opponent (+5) The final day is random (for my internet). 'RESULTS - CHALLENGE' Today is the final, so...here the results: Cristóbal - I love the logo, but are coaches in all parts. And the letter is so...good, lovely & happy, I love that letter. Heyppls - Your logo is good, I love the coach of Katy Perry, and the avatars...good. The letter is amazing, I love the message. ' 'RESULTS - POLL Heyppls - 6 Cristóbal - 7 'TOTAL' Cristóbal - 9.7 + 7 (votes) = 9.8 Heyppls - 9.7 + 6 (votes) = 9.3 So the winner is... CRISTÓBAL - Is the winner of the 1st Season of YoSoyAri's Challenge 'PRIZES' ' Cristobal Trophy.png|1st Place Heyppls Trophy.png|2nd Place ' 'GOOD LUCK!' Category:Blog posts